


Simple Day

by lostinthegoldenpines



Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson
Genre: Bird Watching, Coffee, Fluff, Just some cute fluff that's all, M/M, snufmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21612172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinthegoldenpines/pseuds/lostinthegoldenpines
Summary: It was a chilly day. Leaves had all but fallen from their branches, and it was raining. Yet Moomin and Snufkin felt compelled to be outside despite the cold. They wrapped up in Mamma’s warmest blankets, sitting on rocking chairs. Their paws carefully held mugs of hot coffee which they sipped quietly, enjoying the sound of rain as it gently drizzled, The skies were gray but it wasn’t depressing, even if it was cold.
Relationships: Mumintrollet | Moomintroll/Snusmumriken | Snufkin
Comments: 10
Kudos: 73





	Simple Day

It was a chilly day. Leaves had all but fallen from their branches, and it was raining. Yet Moomin and Snufkin felt compelled to be outside despite the cold. They wrapped up in Mamma’s warmest blankets, sitting on rocking chairs. Their paws carefully held mugs of hot coffee which they sipped quietly, enjoying the sound of rain as it gently drizzled, The skies were gray but it wasn’t depressing, even if it was cold.

However, it wasn’t completely peaceful. Moominpappa had built a large and rather fancy bird feeder for both local and migrating birds as they prepared for winter, and the birds had been thankful and chirping and singing about the feeder while devouring the seeds. Moominmamma had been so pleased at the idea of a bird feeder, she declared she would bake a cake in Moominpappa’s honor and showered him in kisses, which left Pappa blushing and bashful. The bird feeder, which had been full of seeds in the morning, was getting close to empty now as evening slowly crawled in. Both Moomin and Snufkin had talked about re-filling the feeder, yet neither had left their snuggly blankets.

“Isn’t that a red crossbill?” Moomin asked, nodding towards the feeder.

“Oh yes, and he’ll have some competition, the sparrows are back.” Snufkin mused, sipping his coffee.

“The sparrows have really been monopolizing the feeder.”

“They have the right to eat too, Moomin.”

“Well yes of course, but the poor bluebirds hardly had a chance earlier!” Moomin pouted.

“True, true. We could refill the feeder, it would just require us getting up.”

“I suppose so. But it’s so dreadfully cold.”

“Sorry, little bluebirds, I tried for your sake.”

“You’re not moving at all, Snufkin. You could help them too.”

“Nope. Far too comfortable.”

With a grunt of disbelief, Moomin chugged down the rest of his coffee before suddenly throwing back his blanket and rushing out towards the cellar where the birdseed was kept. The grass felt wet and frozen at the same time, but he ignored the sensation as he opened the door, startling Little My, who had been digging around in the peat moss. He ignored her insults as he grabbed the bag of seed, rushing back outside. Moomin quickly filled up the feeder, leaving a ton of seed on the ground. By the time Moomin returned, he was very wet and cold. He shook his body, the water leaving his fur.

“Well done, bravo!” Snufkin clapped.

“Well, someone had to do it.” Moomin grumbled, taking his blanket and rubbing off any extra water. He turned to make a smart remark to Snufkin, when he saw Snufkin stretching out his arm, a pocket of the blanket exposed.

“Come, get warm.” Snufkin invited.

Blushing, Moomin hesitated. “I’m still a bit wet.”

“I’ll have you warmed and dry in no time. Now come on before you catch a cold.”

Snufkin moved to give Moomin some room on the chair, which was a bit more difficult than either had anticipated. They were a bit curled around each other by the time they were able to get comfortable, but neither minded. Snufkin had taken Moomin’s paws in his own and was gently moving his fingers around to warm them. Moomin was very red, and Snufkin’s ears seemed a bit pink.

“Look Moomin, the bluebirds returned!”

“Oh good! They’re getting a lot of seeds now.”

“There’s even a few junco with them.”

“Oh, I read about them! They’re a type of sparrow, did you know?”

“No, I didn’t.”

“Oh, that one is yellowish!”

“So it is. I like the ones with red feathers.”

“I guess we’ll have to look out for them.”

“Feeling any warmer?”

“Yes, very much so. Thank you Snufkin.” Moomin sighed contently.

“Good,” Snufkin replied, wrapping his arms around Moomin’s body in a soft embrace as they continued to watch the birds.

**Author's Note:**

> It was a chilly day and I was watching 20 sparrows duking it out for birdseed and was like "birdwatching but snufmin"


End file.
